From the Heart
by Mackzazzle
Summary: The story of Kingdom Hearts from Kairi's POV. I've heard people say they don't like Kairi becasuse she doesn't do anything, so this is what I think she would do.
1. The beginning of beginnings

O.k, it has occured to me that many of you dislike Kairi. I asked my friends and my sister, and the general reason is that she didn't actually do anything in the first game. So, this story is what I think would have happened from Kairi's point of view, because she WAS there, inside Sora. In this story, there may be times when I have to blatantly copy what's in the game, I hope you don't mind that. This is just a chapter to see what you guys think, so please review or there's no point in this. Onto the story!

From the heart

_Find me here  
Speak to me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That is leading me  
To the place where  
I find peace again_

Kairi hummed the song to herself, waving goodbye to her adoptive parents as she headed out to row down to the Island. She saw that Sora was sleeping on the beach, a little too close to the water and was probably going to get drenched. She got out of her boat and went over to see Sora, who was now sitting up and yawning. As he lay back down to go back to sleep, he shot up when he saw her head there. "WOAH!"

They stared at each other for a second, then burst out laughing. "Gimme a break Kairi"

"Sora, you last bum, I knew that I'd find you snoozing down here" "No, this huge, black thing swallowed me up! I couldn't breath I couldn't…" His sentence went unfinished as Kairi lightly punched him on the head "Are you still dreaming?" She asked sarcastically. "It wasn't a dream! Or was it, I dunno… What was that place..? So bizarre" "Yeah sure" Kairi rolled her eyes at her friend, he was being a shounen retard again. Kairi walked over towards the water, and Sora asked her "Say Kairi, what was your hometown like, you know, where you grew up" "I told you before, I don't remember" "Nothing at all?" "Nothing" "Do you ever wanna go back?" "Well, I'm happy here. But you know, I wouldn't mind going to see it!" Kairi replied excitedly. "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there. I wanna see 'em all!" Kairi turned her head to smile at him "So what are we waiting for?" she said with a big cheesy grin on her face

"HEY" a voice called out. "Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" Kairi and Sora turned to face the third member of their trio, Riku.

"So. I guess I'm the only one working on the raft" He walked over to Kairi, throwing the log he was carrying on his shoulders on top of Sora, and Kairi had to giggle at Sora's flailing. "And you're just as lazy as he is" he told Kairi, still giggling. "Hee, so you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together! I'll race you!" Riku had sat down on the beach next to Sora, who went "Huh?" as Riku said "What, are you kidding?" They both looked tired out, but Kairi knew her friends better "Ready, GO!" she yelled at the boys. They both looked at each other for a while, before shooting up and racing across the beach, Kairi lagging behind as she wasn't as fast as the two rivals, laughing all the way.

O.k, that was short, but it's only a test chapter. Please review, constructive critiscism welcome!


	2. Destiny Islands, The first day

So, here's the second chapter. Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy! Oh yeah, I don't own kingdom hearts. Otherwise it wouldn't be FANfiction now, would it?

* * *

Kairi smiled as she saw Sora running off to collect the supplies. She looked up to the island to see Riku sitting on the paopu tree. She reached into her pocket and took out the thassala charm she was making. She'd learnt about the island legends in history before the summer, the thassala charm being her second favourite one. She was half way through making the charm, she wanted to finish it before they left. After a few minutes, she looked back up to the island to see Riku and Sora fighting each other again. 'What's the score now?' she wondered to herself. She blushed when she saw Riku pinning Sora to the ground, remembering a dream she'd had the other night. 'Dammit, I like Sora! So why do I keep dreaming about him and Riku… o.k., stop that train of thought! Go back to your charm!' Kairi was still blushing as she fought the mental images of them two.

Sora ran over to her and gave her all the items he'd found, and Kairi put them all away. 'Me and Riku are gonna get up early to start making it tomorrow' she thought to herself. Walking out onto the beach, she saw Sora taking on Tidus, Wakka and Selphie, and he was even winning. Kairi giggled to herself and walked over to the beach to find some more thassala shells. "Hey!" a voice from above called. Kairi looked up to the island to see that Riku was leaning over the bridge to talk to her. "Hey Riku, whatcha doing?" she laughed. "Nothing much. It's pretty boring up here" Kairi smiled up at him, Riku smirked back. "What are you doing?" "Looking for thassala shells" she replied happily "Hey look, Sora just beat those three again. Looks like he's getting really strong, you better watch out Riku" Kairi joked to her friend. "Hmph" was the reply she got. "I'm gonna go back to doing nothing then. Later Kairi" he said to her, returning to the paopu tree. Kairi looked worriedly at him. 'Did I offend him?' she wondered. Shaking her head, she told herself to stop being so silly, it was probably nothing. She went back to looking for more shells.

* * *

It was peaceful, sitting there with her two best friends and watching the sun set. Kairi enjoyed moments like these the most. 'These sunsets will probably be the thing I miss the most when we leave. Well, apart from my parents, but, they're not really things, are they' Kairi thought to herself. She turned to face her two friends, and a small smile formed on her lips. 'These two boys are my home… it wouldn't feel right without them…'

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sora asked, breaking the peaceful silence. "Could be. We'll never know by staying here" Riku told them. "But, how far could a raft take us?" "Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else" "So, suppose you get to another world?" Kairi giggled "What would you do there?" Riku paused. "hmm, well, I haven't really thought about it… It's just- I've always wondered, why we're here, on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And, suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something much greater! So, we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" "I dunno!" Sora commented, turning to lean against the tree. "Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out" Riku walked over to the edge of the island "Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go" Kairi thought over what her friend had just said. "You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?" Riku turned to face her. "Thanks to you. If you hadn't come here, I probably never would've thought of any of this. Kairi, thanks" Kairi gave a small nervous laugh, "You're welcome" she said.

It was getting late and they decided to head back. Kairi continued walking as she overheard her friends talking. Riku was teasing Sora about the paopu fruit. Kairi loved the paopu fruit from a young age, she fell in love with the legend the first time Selphie told her about it when they were six. An image of Riku and Sora sharing a paopu came into her mind, and she mentally slapped her forehead. 'They don't like each other like that!' she cursed to herself. 'Why do I keep thinking these thoughts, I like Sora! I like him dammit!' Kairi sighed and walked over to her boat. The three rowed to their homes and Kairi waved goodbye to her friends before returning to her house. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow.

* * *

So, what do you think? Sorry it was so late 


End file.
